


[Art] Stargazing

by PotterArt



Series: Drawble The Day Away [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Date Night, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts, M/M, Painting, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: “You’ve got to see this!”- Draco takes Harry stargazing. He’s pointing out his favourite constellations. Harry smiles and nods along but keeps looking at Draco’s face instead of the sky. The night is peaceful.





	[Art] Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord drawble challenge of July 2019.
> 
> Acrylic paint on wood.

**Prompt:** "You Have Got to See This"

**Restriction:** Focus on the background instead of the people

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my art on [ Tumblr!](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
